I'm Right Here
by Toreh
Summary: "And finally you noticed that it was me who always cared. That it was me who was always watching. And that it was me who was always right here." Oneshot fluff snippets of NaruHina. May contain possible spoilers.


Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

* * *

><p><em>-In Hinata's POV-<em>

Since the age 5, I noticed how you were always so alive.

I watched you grow, and you didn't even know.

I once watched you get beat by a group of drunken villagers and not once did you stay down.

You always got back up and refused to lie on the cold, hard ground.

All while I hid like a coward and watched from afar.

You only continued to fight, regardless of what people think you are.

You would sit alone in despair, while no one even stopped to care.

Then you would cover your frown by being the class clown.

Behind that silly grin, was a vulnerable child accused of sin.

Yet, you continued to persevere regardless of the things we hear.

I was so happy when we graduated together, just glad to be in your presence.

Others laughed and said you wouldn't make it, And you were always able to take it.

While you sat alone on the swing, I slipped a free ramen coupon to you without you noticing.

Then ran and awaited your reaction.

Your face seemed to light up, at my small gift.

I could feel mine heating up knowing I had brought that smile to your face.

I felt as if I could reach outer space.

Even when you would always look at that pink haired teammate.

She would reject you, yet you always pursued her as if it were fate.

I could never feel bitter because your persistence is what keeps me going.

Around you, it was so very hard to keep my feelings from showing.

I already know that many people know of my feelings for you.

Yet you are the only one who doesn't notice.

While I fought my cousin Neji, I was prepared to give my final breath because you were there watching me.

When I had collapsed and nearly stopped breathing, you were the last face I would have been able to see.

Although I lost, I was so happy that you acknowledged and encouraged me.

If I had died there, it would have felt like a dream.

After you had left to go train with the toad sage, I knew I could no longer sit back and watch.

I grew stronger, not only for you, but for myself.

So that the next time we would meet, you would have no choice but to see my feats.

When you came back, you were only more handsome than I remember with the same eyes free from taint.

And what was the first thing I do when you see me? I faint.

We were finally given a mission together, and I couldn't help but be overjoyed.

However, in the midst of battle we were all nearly exhausted with more than half of our chakra depleted.

I refused to quit fighting and I refused to be defeated.

Out of the corner of my Byakugan I caught the gleam of a poison tipped weapon aiming straight for your chest and leaped away from my opponent.

Right into the path of the weapon that pierced my chest.

I was overcome with pain and overheard Sakura say that I was going into cardiac arrest.

The last thing I remember is the orange chakra that consumed your body as you screamed my name.

I don't know how long it was before I awoke in a blindingly white room, but it didn't matter as I laid eyes on you.

Again, you screamed my name with a joyful look on your face.

My eyes roamed the room taking in the various flowers and gifts, assuring myself that I was in the right place.

I would have been heart broken if this was a dream, seeing as my heart was about to burst at the seam.

I think that was the moment you truly noticed me.

From then on you visited me everyday, and actually talked to me. Even through my stuttering and fainting spells.

The day of being discharged you appeared at the compound after apparently arguing with every Hyuuga in sight to let you see me.

To say I was surprised, had no lesser meaning.

It was the day you bashfully asked me on our first date. I nearly collapsed from my own weight.

You tried so hard to make it perfect, up until you ended up falling into a lake.

It was the first time I had laughed so freely in front of you, as a red hue colored your face.

Soon enough, we began to see each other at a steady pace.

The night you asked us to be official was the day I could have died.

But instead you wore a face of shock and concern as I tackled you and cried.

You raised my head, and wiped my tears then kissed me until my tears dried.

Later down our relationship, I noticed you had a square shaped object resting in the pocket at your hip.

If it was what I thought it was we would definitely soon be taking multiple trips.

Before you knew what was going on, I embraced you with all my might.

You looked startled, but relaxed as we laid down under the starry night.

Then, presented me with the small square object that I was speculating about and I then knew I was right.

After an emotionally draining and joyful shout of yes, we continued to rest in each others arms until you whispered into my ear

"_From what dream did you appear?"_

All I could do was smile as I responded,

"_I was always right here"_

* * *

><p>And done. This was actually an extrememly random idea that popped into my head. Seeing as I'm not much of a NaruHina fan, but a cute little cheesy snippet couldn't hurt. It's not intended to be the best thing in the world, I just thought it was a cute idea :) ~Toreh. R&amp;R<p> 


End file.
